All Fiction
by Hypnocessity
Summary: Eren-centered. Series of one-shots. Planning to never finish-infinite chapters, basically. Anything I want to write about Shingeki goes here. Pairings: Eren/Mikasa, /Annie, /Sasha, /Zoe, /Requests, no yaoi. Rated T-M, Chapter-specific. TAGS INCLUDE BUT ARE NOT LIMITED TO: Violence, Blood, Gore, Sexual Themes, Angst, Anguish, Comfort, Romance, One-shot, Extreme Situations.


**A/N:** Hey! I've been dead for a while, and I thought I'd start up another side-project that I'd like to keep alive. Don't worry, you few who care about "Malicious Intentions", It's not gong to be dropped, I'm just having difficulty figuring out an okay plot.

Eren eccentric, Pairings include Eren/Mikasa [**MAIN**], Eren/Sasha, Eren/Annie. Every chapter is a one-shot. **TAGS INCLUDE BUT ARE NOT LIMITED TO:** M RATED, Violence, Lemon, Sexual Themes, Anguish, ...

This chapter contains Jean-bashing. To be completely honest, my **least **favorite characters are Levi and Jean. Don't ask why; I'm not inclined to tell you. It's just an opinion, don't fucking whine about it.

Also, All characters are exactly three years older than they are in this particular chapter, so it's basically just a three year setback with the same happenings. I believe in the multiverse theory, so whatever you think of, really **does **exist, no matter _**what**_.

This means that the characters are much more sophisticated-more or less. Sorry to disappoint all of the fourteen year-old kids who want to see blood-curdling rage steaming from Eren like he usually does. I mean, he still does, but he's not _nearly _as open about it.

In short, MORE SOPHISTICATED AND COLLECTED CHARACTERS, YAY!

Also, in specific, this chapter contains heavy OOC. Annie is more talkative and so is Eren. They're both more sophisticated and smart.

* * *

Chapter 1 Info:

\- T Rated  
\- Mild Sexual Themes  
\- Eren x Annie

* * *

"You just don't understand..." Eren slumped down after he took another sip of the delicious, bronze liquid from the metal cup available to the inhabitants of the cabin. "Nobody will ever understand..."

"Yeah?" That same, cocky, irritable voice chimed in as the voice cut itself short, taking a sip of it's own bronze liquid.

"We should all just feel bad for you?" It said, and Eren turned over to look at Jean.

"I didn't say anything like that... but would you like to see a family member ripped apart and eaten by a titan, before your very own eyes?" Eren said, slamming his cup on the wooden table as he got up and slid his stool at least four feet back. Hair only slightly covering his expression, the girl next to him, Annie, was the only one able to see his twisted face, barely holding back tears. The blonde felt her facade break, but only a minuscule amount. The whole cabin became quiet, even all the whispering, laughing and chatting among friends.

"Well, I won't ever have to worry about that." Jean tried to look cool for Mikasa. "I'm going to live safely behind the walls after I graduate from this camp."

Eren slowly made his way towards Jean after a few moments of silence and pulled him up by the collar, only to punch him square in the jaw, sending him to fall on his tailbone, only adding onto the pain. In shock from the sudden pain, so much so that his ability to talk had been rendered useless momentarily, Eren spoke up.

"You're here to train in a camp to kill titans so you can scurry behind a wall? You want to live in peace? Do you honestly think that peace will last forever, you stupid bastard?! Huh? I'm talking to you, fucking answer me, you little prick!" Eren's face showed anguish but extreme anger. Annie glanced at his red knuckles, shaking arm and tears falling down his face. She felt her facade almost shatter, dropping a pebble on a thin sheet of glass.

"I- Wh- You little!-" Jean tried to get up but Eren kicked him in the gut, sending him two feet back, Jean in turn coughing up bile.

"Jean, you are a waste of air! If you're here to-" Eren leaned down to pick him up by the collar, dragging him up to his feet."-learn to kill titans, only to not, why are you fucking here in the first place?!" Eren spat, right in his face. Jean felt embarrassed, so much that he couldn't talk back.

"**You **set a _whole _new standard for low, Jean. You're pathetic. You came here by choice, not forced-that much I know. You might as well die if you want to camp inside the walls like a little pussy." Eren finished and shoved him off, and Marco rushed to his side, not necessarily disagreeing with Eren.

Before Annie could even call out to Eren to talk about anything, He walked out of the cabin, and Annie let out a sigh. The cabin was dead quiet for the rest of the night.

* * *

Eren sat at the campfire, nearby was the long chalk-line that had four corners, the parameter measuring to be about one-half of a mile; the field Sasha ran around all day when she was caught with food during 'orientation' ass Eren saw it. Sitting on his hind, arms wrapped around knees and face buried in arms, his eyes half-lidded and staring down at his crotch aimlessly, tiredly, moping.

He felt like crying. The image of his mother being brutally, mutilated unforgiving-ly by a beast and then eaten like food made the fire in his heart-the fuel in his lungs-the tears in his eyes-only grow larger. No comfort, no consolation, no nothing. The burden of being the only one capable enough to eradicate titans, and he had nothing to support him. No moral support, no support beams, nothing. Just a sky-high, trembling tower of classroom chairs, stacked atop each other, ready to break down at any given moment.

But he knew he was stronger than that. He knew he could do this, he just needed a little push, that's it. Or was it? Eren didn't know anymore. If he doesn't do anything, maybe nobody else will follow. Maybe it will all end, just like that; titans to eradicate all of humanity.

What did it matter, anymore? Eren's mom was dead, and Mikasa treats him like precious cargo to be waited on, hand-and-foot; to be protected with life. He didn't want that, no-he wanted the_ exact _opposite. Eren wanted to protect everyone. Mikasa, Armin... everyone. Annie... he wanted to protect Annie. They barely shared conversation, but he knew they could become amazing friends. She had impeccable, almost unmatched skill in physical strength and strategy, though her teamwork lacked heavily.

Eren had the drive of a monster; a high-tech jet to break mach 6, a fuel stronger than the darkest depths of the universe: **Revenge. **

Driven out of his thoughts by gentle footsteps, he slightly turned his head to see that same, beautiful girl. Annie.

"Eren..." She asked, leaning on a wooden beam. "Mind if I talk with you for a little while?"

"Nothing better to do than talk to the loser, huh?" Eren chuckled, turning his head back to his lower body. Not giving Annie any time to disagree, he cut her off, "Suit yourself. You'll soon know I'm not interesting."

Her boots crushed the thin grass underneath her feet, and for a moment, Eren had an image flashback of him and Mikasa, under the tree back at their old home. So many good memories, crushed by the mysterious uprising of these massive epitomes of abomination.

"I think you're an interesting fellow, Eren." She took a slightly similar pose to him, except she stared at the brightly lit campfire in front of them. Eren only noticed how close she decided to take a seat next to him because of how clearly he heard her-how loud her voice was.

"I think not." He muttered, not sparing her a glance, making her heart tighten, very slightly.

"Why are you such a depressing kid?" Annie provoked, trying to get him a bit angry. She thought that maybe if she felt a bit of his infinite rage, she could understand him a bit more. To her extreme surprise, he just spoke back in agreement.

"I don't know, and I don't care." He knew, and she knew that he knew the actual answer that he was hiding, and still she poked deeper.

"It's about the titans?"

"Of course."

"You're an open person, Eren. I respect that about you."

"Thanks, I suppose."

"At least you have enough heart to accept a simple compliment."

"I didn't mean to necessarily come off as a rude person. Not that I give a single shit what people think about me." He tried to tie the conversation to a close. "I'm just an ordinary kid who's gone through fucked up stuff. Nothing more, nothing less. Only two goals, nothing else matters to me."

"Nothing?" Annie pondered. "What an interesting word. You know that 'nothing' means having no prospect of progress-no value?"

"More or less." He replied.

"In a way, we all use words wrong." Annie said, looking up at the night sky. "The universe is a scary place."

"There are stars that exist, over one million times bigger than our sun, you know?" Annie said after at least forty seconds of dead silence.

"I'm aware." Eren said. "Where are you taking this conversation?"

"It's a small world, Eren." She finally came out with the point, not wanting to bore him with astronomy and space and all that jazz. "Don't waste your short life moping around."

"All I ever wanted was to protect.." His voice grew silent, and Annie knew she finally struck a soft spot. Annie moved slightly closer, and Eren didn't notice at all, too enveloped in his thoughts.

"Mikasa treats me like a goddamn child, like _I _need protection, are you fucking kidding me?"

"We're all fragile, Eren."

"I want to protect everyone... I don't want anymore of my friends dying.."

"Everyone dies at one point or another. You'd only be delaying the inevitable."

"Your bold way of thinking makes me shiver."

"It's the only way you _should _think. The solider's way of thinking; unparalleled and flawless."

"You're right, but everyone lives their lives a lie at one point or another."

Annie moved a bit closer, and Eren might have noticed, but if he did, he didn't take notice of noticing, most likely subconsciously; feeling the warmth of Annie's side at his.

"True." She side, leaning her head on his shoulder. He jumped in surprise, only very slightly. "You smell nice."

"Wha-wh-wh" Eren blushed feverishly, making uncanny movements, right out of a manga. "Annie, what are you d-doing?"

"Life is short, Eren. And frankly, I like talking to you."

"A-Annie-" Eren couldn't find words as his slightly intelligent facade was completely trampled on by her calm, true one.

"Do you?"

"Of course, but I-"

"Then look at me in the eyes, Eren. Tell me what you see."

Eren turned to look at her, and his red face got redder, as he took note of her face toned a bit red. He subconsciously moved forward, solely to get a better look at her face, but fell into a trance as he felt her breath brush against his mouth. Taken aback, he was at a loss for words as he found himself lost in the endless emotion Eren never thought Annie had, and all he had to do in order to see the real Annie, was to just look. Look deep into her dazzling, emerald-green eyes, tinted with the gleam of the fire keeping them warm. He felt her feelings towards him, and Eren noticed she moved closer to him, not saying a word.

"I..." Eren swallowed what felt like an apple, and mustered up the courage to wrap his arms tightly around the small girl, never to let go. "...I enjoy talking to you too, Annie."

He immediately felt her hug him back, as if that's what she was waiting for. A warm, caring embrace to fill the void in their hearts, if not just for the night. They knew it would soon return, because they were living in a false reality, where emotions and feelings a love actually meant something.

Annie felt his grip tighten and she heard him whimper a few times. Softly, he whispered into her ear.

"_I... am **so **scared of losing everyone... of dying..." _He buried his face into her shoulder-blade and he let out a few gentle sobs, staining her uniform only slightly. Annie felt her lip tremble and finally, for the first time since she can remember, her facade dissipated. As if nothing else existed, she became Eren's support beams, his helping hand. The comfort he sought, and the love she needed, they both gave each other what they wanted, and accepted each other's gifts thankfully and tenderly.

"You're such a baby.." She chuckled, her voice wavering. Eren knew it was a lighthearted joke, but he heard her voice shiver, and he knew she was letting tears out, too.

After what felt like an eon, he pulled away from her, and slid his toned hand through the golden locks of her hair, two fingers rested behind her left ear.

"Just for tonight..." Eren spoke softly, "If only... just for this one night, stay with me..."

Annie nodded her head as she closed her eyes. A lone tear slid down her cheek as she felt Eren use his free hand to grasp the side of her body, pulling her in for a gentle, long, tender kiss.

Eren felt like he was in a whole different world. He liked Annie, but he never knew the lengths of his own emotions-trapped in the dark feelings of revenge and hatred, too blinded to even _think _about how good emotions existed.

Eren gently pushed his lips against hers, and she pushed back, just as gently. Eren felt that her cute lips were, not too much, surprisingly soft. He knew just by a glance that they looked soft, but never would he have thought to this extent. She pulled away for air, and a few seconds afterwards, he was the one to initiate another kiss, barely giving her time to get oxygen into her lungs. This time, he poked his tongue through her teeth, and she immediately opened the gates. Clouds beginning to block out the starry night sky, starting to hide the moon, the area around them got darker, but they didn't notice as they shared an intimate moment in their own world.

* * *

"_Eren!_" Armin yelled, and Eren bolted upright in his bed, sweating profusely. Mikasa, Annie and Armin crowded him as he looked at them in mass confusion.

"What's wrong?" He asked, and received an immediate answer from Annie, "You were crying in your sleep.."

"Na...ni..?" He placed his index finger under his right eye and felt a familiar wetness. "I'm.. sorry... did I cause a racket again?"

Armin and Mikasa looked at him in confusion and intense worry. He would usually be tsundere and cold, but right now, he's strangely... happy? Hurt?

"No, but you looked really scared, we couldn't help but not let you sleep through whatever hell you dreamt up." Armin said, and Mikasa nodded.

Eren got up so he was sitting on his hind, his back aching from the flatness of the bed.

"Why are you so happy today, Eren? Did something happen?" Mikasa asked in a motherly voice.

Eren looked into Annie's eyes after a few brief moments of recollection and smiled with new resolve.

"I'm thankful for everything, Annie. I love you."

* * *

**A/N:** For once, I really liked how one of my fan-fictions turned out! Let me know what you think. Suggestions, decisive/constructive/supportive criticism are the only things welcome! =P =] Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. I had a ton of fun writing it.

In all honesty, it was all written in one sitting. I'm not a very smart person, and I wrote this off of a no-sleep, coffee-fueled tangent. Inspired by reading a ton of fluffy, heart-melting fan fiction written by other amazing artists on here! God, some people have this wonderful talent I can only imagine simply **grasping**.

Anyways, enough dumb garbage about me wanted to get good. I just write for fun, It's what I do. =]


End file.
